User blog:Vyraaj/Seleos, The Piltover's Craftsman (Lore)
Champion Lore Lore |disp_name=Seleos Vellion |title= the Piltover's Craftsman |gender=Male |race=Human |birthplace=Piltover |residence=Piltover |occupation=Renown Craftsman |friends=Jayce, Ezreal, Caitlyn, |faction=Piltover |rivals=Viktor, }} Once a famous inventor in Piltover, Seleos found an abandonned child in the streets. He so decided to raise him as his son and disciple and named him after his own dead father, Jayce. The young boy was showing a huge interest in the work of his master and was always trying his best to impress him. Even though Seleos was quite confident he would remain the master, as Jayce would remain the student, he started to have doubts when Jayce brought an arcane crystal in his workshop. He knew troubles would come along so he ran away from Piltover and hid in some caves nearby. A few weeks later, he came back only to hear that Jayce has left to fight Zaun all alone and retrieve the crystal. He hurried and went to Zaun. But it was too late. Seleos found Jayce and Viktor, both at the edge of death. And fragments of the shattered crystal all around the place. He heard noises so he went in the shadows of the corner of the room. But it was just Jayce that was regaining consciousness and leaving with no looking back. After Jayce's departure, he came out of his hiding spot and gathered the fragments of crystal he could find. After that day, Seleos never mentionned he was ther nor the fact he had actually retrieved part of the fragments. He worked day and night on a device that could put an end to the war with Zaun. It was like a magnifying glass for magic. The crystal made it resillient enough to resist to the most powerfull magic in Runeterra, the one coming from the Void. During the development of this artifact, he met Ezreal, a young sorcer that lived in the city of science. Ezreal helped Seleos for his tests on the resillience of what they both decided to call the Great Summoning (It looks like a fob watch but holds an incredible power). Seleos made Ezreal promise not to talk about the crystal with Jayce. He didn't have to know. When the Great Summoning was completed, the five Piltover's finest where ready to wage a full scale war against all of Zaun. With such a strong weapon on their side, defeat wasn't an option. And so, Piltover was ready to shine across Runeterra. Quotes ;Upon selection * "Lemme lend you my tools, Summoner." ;Attacking * "I will wreck you !" * "Wrench in da face !" * "You ain't nothing for me." * "Crush, Kill, Destroy." ;Movement * "Should invent something to go faster..." * "I'm tired of walking around." * "I run toward your end." * "Boots are lame." * "Let's fix this." ;Taunt Seleos takes the Great Summoning in his right hand and looks at it. He says the quote, then he raises his hand and there's a blue light flash in his raised hand. * "To think that such a small thing could contain an infinite power..." * "I created the ultimate weapon... Let me show you it's strength !" ;Joke Seleos takes the Great Summoning and look at it and says. * "What time is it ? Oh, wait, that ain't a watch." * "That's so beautifull... I see my reflection !" ;Upon taking a first point in his ultimate * "The great summoning is ready, now. Prepare to meet your fate !" ;Taunt near an allied * "We made this together, we'll end your life just the same !" ;When killed by * "The student has surpassed the master..."